


Be Thankful

by xube



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Antlered Sam, Antlers, Cursed Sam Winchester, Curses, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor, Spells & Enchantments, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Witches, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xube/pseuds/xube
Summary: Sam learns his lesson: Rowena likes her space.100 words





	Be Thankful

"What the fuck, Rowena!?"

"Samuel, I told you if you did not stop hovering I would turn you into a moose. Be thankful I’ve just given you the antlers."

"Stop laughing, Dean. Rowena, this is ridiculous! Get rid of these, now."

"I will remove them once I have finished the spell you have asked me to assemble. Consider this a reminder that I need my space while I work."

"Fine! I'll go to the library. I can't believe this..."

"Sammy, watch--OH! That looked like it hurt. Yeah, you're not going to fit through that door like that. Go sideways."


End file.
